


Okay?

by UltimateisUltimate



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leorai - Freeform, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Karai recover from an ambush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay?

“They didn’t hurt you anywhere, did they?” his eyes darted across her body, not resting until they reached her face, her eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she answered. what about you?” It was a dumb question, considering the scratches and bruises that littered his body, but then again, Leo had tough skin, not to mention a high pain tolerance. It was best to ask.

“I’m alright,” he said, “Although I think I hit my head against that building.”

“Then that doesn’t mean you’re fine, dingus.” she answered,  “You probably have a concussion.”

He chuckled. “Okay, so maybe I lied. But anyways… where are we?”

“In a alley, I think. The Foot’s gone.” Maybe. Possibly. She didn’t really know. She just woke up, and everything was gone.  But they didn’t seem to be in any sort of trouble. And that was good, really good. 

“Can you stand?” she asked him.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Leo stood up, using the wall to balance. He held out his hand to her. “Shall we get going, love?”

She rolled her eyes, accepting his hand. “Come on, you weirdo, we gotta get you to Don.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
